Field devices, e.g. for use as measuring transducers and/or final control elements in process plants, are generally known. They can be used to detect or influence process variables. To ensure than such field devices operate in the desired manner at their location, parameterization often has to be performed whereby in the case of a measuring transducer, for example, the lower and upper measuring range values are specified. If the field device is itself provided with an input keypad and a display, parameterization can be performed in a local operation, e.g. by means of mechanical keys or infrared reflection keys. As such operations are mainly performed on field devices during commissioning and rarely occur during subsequent operation, equipping the field device with an entry keypad and display involves a comparatively high cost.